Diary of a Vault Survivor
by AmericanAuthor762
Summary: Franz Oppenheimer had served his country once, but now it called on him once again. This time, to rebuild it from the ground up. But, he needs to find his son, so brutally ripped from him. Only time will tell if he can keep his loyalty in this vicious wasteland.
1. 10-20-2087 - 10-22-2087

**10.20.2087**

**0900**

My beautiful wife Rosa gave me this holotape program to keep my thoughts on. I told her I didn't need anything for my birthday, but I guess I'll give it a try.

**1134 **

My old commanding officer, Lieutenant Barker called me today, said he had something important to discuss with me. Wants me to meet him at the diner in Concord for dinner.

**1832**

Dinner with Lt. Barker was unusual. He said that Central Command was putting together a contingency plan for the Boston area in case the bombs fell. Said they wanted me to help in the rebuilding of the area if something were to happen, on account of my proximity to the vault. Even said if I took them up on the offer, we'd get guaranteed entry to the vault. Of course I said yes. Just have wait for the Vault-Tec rep. to stop by and confirm my info.

**10.22.2087**

Word finally came from command. My orders are as follows

[begin transcript]

Specialist Franz Oppenheimer,

You are hereby order, in accordance with the United States Department of Defense Initiative 3503, to prepare yourself in all capacities, to aid in the reconstruction of the United States in the event of a nuclear war. In order to better facilitate this, you and your family have been given advanced clearance to enter the local vault, Vault 111, upon confirmation of vital personal information. In the event of a nuclear war, you and your family are to report immediately to Vault 111, whereupon you will be sheltered and train for two years with Vault-Tec and United States military forces. Upon the end of this two years, you will be sent back into the Boston area, and proceed with the following actions:

Make contact with any U.S. military and/or Vault-Tec security forces in the area;

Make contact with any friendly local militias or paramiltary forces;

Begin establishing functional settelements; and

Reassert United States government control in the area through any means necessary.

Godspeed,

Major General Lewis N. Clark


	2. 10-23-2287

**10.23.2287**

My head still hurts, and its been a full day since I left that fucking cryogenic chamber. I need sleep, but all I do is keep replying the murder of my wife and the kidnapping of Shaun when I close my eyes. I need to follow my orders, but I need to get my son back, where ever he is. I'm still in shock about, well, everything. I mean, one minute I had a normal life, the next, total nuclear annihilation. I suppose I should start at the Vault. After I woke, and found my wife dead, I made my way through the vault, fighting off giant cockroaches. I found a pistol, and finally found the gate. I scavenged a Pip-Boy from a dead scientist, and was able to make my way to the surface.

Afterwards, I managed to locate the armor that Lt. Barker said would be left for me. I made my way back to my home, and to my surprise, found Codsworth, completely functional. He gave me two holotapes. One was a recording Rosa had made to surprise me, and the other was this diary program. Thank god for Codsworth.

After all of this, Codsworth and I cleared the neighborhood, during which I had to kill what looked like giant horseflies, and I made my way to Concord to hunt for Shaun, and carry out my orders. Upon entering Concord, I was attacked by giant mosquitos, but my trusty 10mm dispatched them easily. I made my way to the sound of gunfire, and found a group of bandits attacking survivors inside a museum. While trying to investigate further, I came under fire, and was forced to kill those outside. That was when I met Preston Garvey.

Preston beckoned my aid from the balcony of the museum, and told me that they were pinned down by bandits inside. I cleared the bandits, and when I made my way to Preston, I was introduced to his ragtag group of survivors. These survivors were Sturges, the handyman; Mama Murphy, the fortune-teller; Jun and Marcy Long, the siblings; and of course, Preston Garvey, the protector. Preston introduced himself as the last remaining Minuteman. Sounds like a friendly faction to me. He explained that he and Sturges had a plan to defeat what they called Raiders, I assume they mean the bandits. It involved a suit of power armor, a minigun, and a fusion core. Luckily, I had already grabbed it in my scavenging, as my former training taught me the importance of such things. I made my way to the roof, and found the power armor. Old set of T-45. With it powered up, I was able to rip that minigun from the Vertibird, and managed to gun down those Raiders. At least, until some monstrous creature appeared from the sewer. Luckily, the Raiders took care of that for me. Afterwards, I escorted Garvey and his motley crew to Sanctuary, and we even picked up a canine companion along the way. Think I'll call him Dogmeat.

Well, that concludes this entry. More to come as my mission progresses. Spcl. Franz Oppenheimer, signing off...


End file.
